Les grands moyens
by XmeloDIE
Summary: UA,Itaxsasu,Lemon. Itachi et Sasuke s'aime mais la peur et le manque de communication leur font creuser un chemin qui feras souffrire les deux freres.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Les grands moyens

Auteur: XmeloDIE

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi pis je m'en fou complètement.

Note: Les pensés des personnages sont en italique.

C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent, on est pas tous des grands écrivains...Malgrés que je doit tapé dans le top 10 des meilleurs de ce monde :)

--

--

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Merde Sasuke, tu n'es même pas foutu d'être un peu plus discret !

-Mais Tachi, et puis on s'en fou, embrasse moi !

-Non, dégage, on c'était entendu sur une chose, JAMAIS à l'extérieur.

-Pfff…

Sasuke décida de précéder le pas vers leur demeure en bougonnant, même si Itachi avais raison, ce n'étais pas une raison pour avoir monter la voix contre lui. Arriver dans la cuisine, déjà attabler, Sakura la blonde d'Itachi étais là, le regard dans le vide en attendant notre arriver. Quand elle nous a vue, ce ne fût pas très long qu'elle était déjà dans les bras du plus vieux des Uchiwa.

-Salut mon amour ! dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

-Salut Sakura, tu as fait un bon voyage ?

-Ouiii! Aller vient dans le salon j'vais tout te raconter.

-Hmf, je vais dans ma chambre Tachi, dit Sasuke plus exaspéré devant c'est retrouvaille.

-Je te rejoins bientôt p'tit frère.

Dieu seul sait à quelle point le jeune brun détestait la blonde à son frère, et c'était réciproque, seul ensemble ils étaient comme chien et chat. Cette dernière soupçonnait l'amour que portais le jeune au grand frère et elle n'en manquais pas une pour le lui faire remarquer et le mettre en colère.

Rendu dans sa chambre, Sasuke se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit, pensant à tout les bons moment passé en présence de son frère pendant l'absence de Sakura, c'était parfait, mais toute bonne chose à une fin, pensait-il avant de se retourner sur le dos, fixant sans but le plafond bleu marin. Il retint un soupir, cela fesait presque deux ans que c'était toujours la même chose, pourtant il était habitué, alors pourquoi maintenant il ne sentait plus la force de continuer, il aimait son frère mais lui, l'aimait-il de la même manière ? Toutes ces nuits ensemble ne valait-il rien ?

Lentement, Itachi ouvrit la porte de la chambre et vint s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke. Celui-ci dormait à point fermer, doucement il posa sa main sur le visage de l'endormi et traçais des lignes imaginaires. Une minute plus tard, Sasuke émergea de son rêve pour découvrir deux perles noir qui le fixais à travers de la pénombre. Combien de temps avait-il dormis ?

-Il est quelle heure Tachi ?

-22h41, tu as dormis comme un vrai bébé.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé avant, j'avais des trucks à faire pour ce soir.

-Je suis venu te voir pour souper et tu étais entrain de dormir, tu avais l'air trop bien dans tes couvertures que j'ai pas voulu te réveiller, excuse moi.

La seule envie qu'avais Sasuke en ce moment était de sauter sur son frère et capturer ses lèvres, Itachi le savais trop bien, c'est pourquoi même si il était un peu réticent pour ce baiser, il accepta tout de même.

-Tachi ? Dit Sasuke en s'approchant un peu plus près du corps de son amant et frère de toujours.

Le grand brun fini par franchir les derniers centimètres pour venir sceller leurs lèvres. Sasuke se sentait bien, il perdait pied plus le baiser devenait entreprenant, Itachi aussi était dans le même état, mais ils du s'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin. Ils se fixaient, leurs yeux étaient fièvreu de désir et cela durant plus de 3 minutes avant que l'un d'eux réagis.

-Dit Itachi… L'autre jour tu m'avais dit que tu allais quitter Sakura, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-Eh… Je… Je ne suis pas prêt pour la quitter, désoler Sasu… Pas tout suite.

C'est vrai, il n'était pas prêt, la quitter serait de dire que la relation avec son petit frère serait officielle et il appréhendait se moment, mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille. Alors sans un mot, ni même un regard, il quitta sa chambre laissant seul son grand frère.

-Sasu…

Dans les toilettes, Sasuke regarde son reflet dans le miroir, il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir attendre pour avoir son frère juste a lui, de posséder son corps en entier. Jamais Itachi ne parlait de leur relation et chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui en parler son grand frère détournais les questions et vaguais à d'autre occupation dites plus importante.

Plein de question le submergeais chaque jour et voir son frère heureux dans les bras d'une autre fille dans la maison n'arrangeais à rien.

Toujours en fixant sont reflet dans le miroir, son visage venais de s'illuminer, un sourire ornais ses lèvres. Maintenant il s'avait comment faire réagir son frère. Son plan, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pensé plu tôt ? Peut-être qu'avec ça il pourra avoir les réponses a ses questions.

--

C'est tout pour le premier chapitre, si y'a des fautes qui vous énerve, bin dites moi les !... À bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

****

Titre: Les grands moyens

Auteur: XmeloDIE

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi pis je m'en fou complètement.

Note de l'auteur: Les pensés des personnages sont en italique

**Je suis désolé mais le français n'a jamais été mon fort et ma prononciation est un peu mauvaise. J'ai beau lire des tonnes de livres, le parler Québécois est à chier****. Mais je fais des efforts, je vous jure ! :P**

**Ooku-chan : la blonde à mon frère, le chum à ma sœur, c'est la même chose que girlfriend ou petit ami****. Pis pour un bêta, il faut que quelqu'un se porte volontaire simplement. Des volontaires ? Et un en-tête.. mais kossé sa ? genre : couple: bla bla bla... Disclamer: kishishi mototo mais j'aimerais bien qu'ils soient à moi... C'est ça ou je suis dans le champ ?**

--

Après une fin de semaine peu mouvementer, lundi matin annonçait le début des cours. Les rayons du soleil transperçait le tissu noir des rideaux de la chambre à Sasuke, laissant une faible trace sur son visage encore endormis.

Un étage en dessous, plus précisément dans la cuisine, les deux aînés de la maison mangeaient tranquillement leur déjeuner. Rien ne laissait transparaitre le stress chez Itachi, oui il étais nerveux, depuis vendredi soir Sasuke n'a pas voulu une seule seconde lui adresser la parole et il se sentait coupable, il avait beau essayer, même lui ne trouvais pas le courage de lui parler franchement.

-Ita-chan, vas réveiller Sasuke, son déjeuner va refroidir et je n'ais pas le goût d'en faire d'autre.

-Hn.

Son cœur battais la chamade à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers, son cœur battais toujours rapidement quand il étais avec Sasuke mais la c'étais de l'angoisse, en se remémorant l'épisode de la chambre, du baiser et du regard accusateur il ne put s'empêcher d'entré dans la chambre de son frère la tête baisser, du moins il en avait l'impression, comme un petit garçon qui se trouvais face à ses parents à cause d'un vole de bonbons. Sans faire de bruit, il resta à côté du cadre de porte, n'osant pas faire un pas de plus.

-Sasu… Il est temps de se lever.

-…

-Sasu ?

-Mmm, pas maintenant…

-J'ai bien peur que oui, allé grouille toi, ton déjeuner est prêt.

C'est ainsi que commença la journée pour le jeune homme, Itachi avait déjà quitté la pièce sans plus de cérémonie laissant seul son frère émerger du monde des rêves. Sasuke avais de la misère a garder les deux yeux ouvert, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ses penser allait de droite à gauche, mais il était tout de même content de recommencer l'école, cette fin de semaine avais été pénible mais il en avait besoin pour commencer son plan.

Tout en restant le plus neutre possible, Sasuke fesai ses petit préparatif du matin. Faire son lit, s'habiller de ses traditionnelles pants noir et son t-shirt bleu marin, aller au toilette pour brosser ses dents et faire son pipi, le principe du gnahgnah matinal quoi !

Arriver en bas tout était déjà prêt, Sakura le regardai d'un air je m'enfoutisme sans même un bonjour, mais ça il s'en foutait, lui aussi il n'apprêta pas aucune attention à son égard. Quant à Itachi, il essaya d'être invisible le plus possible, le grand brun restait dans son coin en lisant son journal. Sasuke s'instala donc devant son grand frère à l'autre extrémiter de la table et entama son petit déjeuner dans le silence le plus complet, s'en était plus que lourd cette guerre silencieuse. Alors c'est dans un énième soupire que la rosé articula C'est pas encore fini votre scène de ménage ?

-Tu n'as pas encore fini de te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas ? Dit Sasuke d'un ton sèche.

Itachi lui n'avais pas quitter ses yeux une seconde de son journal, se foutant royalement des commentaires de ses deux amants, trop habituer que ces deux la se lancent des craques.

-On dirait un vieux couple de grincheux.

-Laisse donc faire, toi tu es juste bonne pour faire de la bouffe.

-C'est bien pas toi qui lèverait un p'tit doigt pour faire quelle que chose dans la maison. Dit la rosé qui en avais marre de l'insolance du plus jeune des Uchiwa.

-Si je fais rien c'est bien parce que je sais que sa te ferait trop plaisir, répondit Sasuke.

-Et pour ton frère adoré ?

-Ça suffie ! S'exclama Itachi. Sasuke prépare toi, je vais te reconduire à l'école.

Sur ce, Itachi quitta la pièce pour aller chercher ses clés, laissant seul les deux autres qui se fusiait du regard.

-Tien ! Fi-t-il en pointant son assiette et son verre vide. T'as de la vaisselle à faire… Chérie, toujours avec son sourire narquois.

-Pfff… Petit con, dit-elle dans un murmure. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait insulter Sasuke quand Itachi était là et c'était d'ailleurs une des source principale de conflit avec son petit ami, c'est son p'tit Sasuke chérie évidement.

Itachi était prêt et dispo devant la porte et pour Sasuke il ne manquait plus qu'aller chercher son sac pour partir. Après que tout sois fait, comme d'habitude Sakura n'en manquait pas une pour rouler une pèle devant le plus jeune, le plus pire c'était que pendant qu'elle l'embrasait, elle regardait furtivement le plus jeune et c'est dans un sourire victorieux qu'elle lui disait bonne journée. Esce que c'étais l'instinct féminine ou la rosé savait vraiment quelle rapport il y a entre les frères ou du moins quelle sentiment Sasuke avait pour son grand frère ou simplement de la jalousie. Cela restait une question ou il n'y aura sûr ment jamais de réponse.

-Salut les gars !

-Hn…

-Bye !

Pendant le trajet Sasuke avais les yeux fermer, l'air détendu presque endormit, quant à Itachi lui il avais mis la radio et tapait des doigts au rythme de la musique sur le volant, fesan pivoter sa tète de temps en temps vers Sasuke pour avoir au moins une réaction mais rien, il retint un soupir… Mine de rien ils étaient déjà rendu devant le lycée.

-Bon je te dépose ici, si il y a quelque chose tu c'est quoi faire.

-Ouais, bonne journée, répondit Sasuke en ouvrant la portière.

Itachi resta là un bref instant avant de redémarer la voiture, pensant que peut-être que se soir son frère allait être de meilleur humeur.

--

--

Wow, un chapitre entier remplie d'action pas possible, d'un boulversement monumental avec plein de suspense mesdames et messieurs !! --''

Si il y a une faute qui vous énerve, une phrase qui a pas d'allure, dites moi le et j'arrange ça aussi vite que possible.


	3. Chapter 3

--

**Titre:**** Les grands moyens**

**Auteur: XmeloDIE**

**Disclaimer: J'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus.**

**Note de l'auteur: Petit lemon à la fin, oui oui.**

**--**

Dans les couloirs de l'école, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Gaara et Hinata étaient là, à côté d'un casier, attendant comme à leur habitude leur ami Sasuke.

-Hey Sasuke ! dit Kiba. Les autres firent juste un signe de tête comme simple « bonjour ».

-Salut…

-Yo ! cria une voix plus loin, c'était Ino qui courrait vers eux. Il va y avoir un nouvel élève, il est blond et il va être dans nos cours.

-Ha bon, dit en même temps Kiba et Hinata.

La première cloche sonna, appelant les élèves à rejoindre leurs classes respectives pour le commencement des cours. Arrivée dans la classe, la petite troupe s'installa, chacun à sa place habituelle. Neji à côté de Shino, Ino avec Hinata, Kiba avec Shikamaru, Gaara avec un garçon brun qui faisait presque parti des murs et Sasuke seul, c'était sa décision, il n'aimait pas avoir quelqu'un à côté de lui.

La deuxième cloche sonna, le professeur s'installa avec le nouvel élève qui restait à ses pieds. Tout le monde le regardait, Hinata tomba presque de sa chaise en le voyant, il était beau, non, il était canon. Il était grand, finement musclé, les cheveux blonds qui tombait sur sa nuque et ses yeux, cela lui donnait un air animal, un animal aux yeux tellement bleu que même la mer serait jalouse.

-Bon, c'est l'heure des présentations, on a un nouvel élève, il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Donc toi tu vas t'asseoir a côté de Sasuke, désolé Sasuke mais c'est la seule place qui nous reste de libre.

Le blond s'installa donc à côté du brun et le regarda avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Salut Sasuke, dit-il en présentant sa main pour une poignée de main amicale.

-Salut, répondit le brun en prenant la main offerte.

Le cours continua sans encombre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, Ino avait invité le blond à intégrer leur groupe d'amis. Les plus commères posèrent une multitude de questions à Naruto, les autres était juste là, écoutant les réponses du blond sans pour autant lui parler.

-Pourquoi t'es venu ici, dans cette école ? demanda Neji.

-Eee… J'ai eu des problèmes là bas… répondit Naruto.

-Quel genre de problèmes ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Et tu as une petite amie ? demanda cette fois ci Ino, oubliant presque son amour d'enfance Sasuke.

-Eh bien… en fait je… j'aime les… hum, les garçons…Et je n'ais pas de petit ami, dit-il dans un murmure.

-Ah…

Malheureusement pour lui, tout le monde avait entendu et les gens s'étaient retournés vers lui. Quelques uns étaient stupéfaits, les filles étaient un peu déçues et les autres s'en foutaient royalement. Sasuke, lui, aborait seulement un sourire en coin. Ferait-il le parfait cobaye ?

La fin de l'heure du dîner approchait, ce qui mis fin à la conversation. Le temps des cours continua et ce, jusqu'à la dernière cloche, à la grande joie des élèves. Naruto avais décidé de rester avec le brun jusqu'à la sortie.

Arrivé à l'extérieur, comme d'habitude Itachi attendait son jeune frère, mais il fut surpris de le voir avec une autre personne.

-Sasuke ? interrogea le blond.

-Je ne pars pas à pied, regarde, dit-il en pointant la voiture noir d'Itachi, mon frère vient me chercher chaque soir.

-Ah…

-À demain !

-Heu… Oui ! Et le blond partit en direction opposé, visiblement déçu, il aurait aimé rester avec Sasuke plus longtemps.

De l'autre côté, Sasuke était déjà en route vers sa demeure.

-Hum, p'tit frère ?

-Quoi ?

-Qui c'était, le gars avec toi ?

-Ah Naruto ! Eh bien, c'est un nouveau et il est dans ma classe, dit-il avec un sourire en coin sans regarder son frère.

-Et il est sympa ?

-Oh oui très…

-Hn…

Itachi n'était pas très satisfait de la réponse de son frère et Sasuke l'avais vite remarqué, content de la réaction qu'il avait suscité, il continua.

-Oui et il est assez mignon… Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ouais, et de loin…

Avait-il bien entendu ? Et de loin… Ce n'était certainement pas la réponse qu'il espérait entendre, pour la première fois, son frère avait eu une critique positive face à un autre homme. Sasuke resta sans voix pour le reste du trajet, même chose du côté d'Itachi.

Arrivé chez eux, le plus jeune monta en direction de sa chambre, Itachi sur ses talons. Avant de pouvoir entrer dans sa chambre, Itachi avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, le faisant se touner sur lui-même pour être en face de son frère. Le grand brun se rapprocha pour embrasser son frère mais celui-ci s'était reculé. Itachi, surpris par ce geste, recula et lança:

-Ça va, j'ai compris… Et il parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sasuke fit de même, il posa son sac et s'étendit sur son lit. La situation entre son frère et lui était difficile à supporter, mais sa mission lui imposait cette façon de faire. En était-il capable ? Oui ! Il le fallait, stagner est le pire des verbes, songea-t-il

**Flashback**

Un an plus tôt.

Sakura était partie depuis plusieurs heures en voyage pour présenter une nouvelle promotion aux Etats-Unis. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle partait pour son travail, Sasuke était excité de pouvoir avoir son frère à lui seul pendant trois ou quatre jours.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à regarder des films, lovés l'un contre l'autre, c'était des soirées magiques, rien qu'à eux, plus rien n'existait autour, comme le ferait un couple normal, fou amoureux. Sasuke arriva devant Itachi avec un regard qui en disait long, le brun était habillé de seulement d'un boxer avec une serviette alentour du cou, il avais fait en sorte de prendre sa douche avant d'aller se coucher, son grand frère était sur le divan, s'apprêtant à éteindre la télévision.

-Tu viens 'Tachi ?

-Hum Hum… dit le brun en signe de confirmation, en levant les yeux vers son frère, les yeux pétillant.

Sasuke lui tourna le dos pour prendre la direction de la chambre à son frère, le lit était plus grand, donc plus pratique. Le brun enleva son boxer et se mis sous les couverture, peu de temps après Itachi est venu le rejoindre, lui aussi il enleva tout. Sasuke admira le corps musclé de son frère, même si il avait un corps qu'on pourrait dire de rêve, son amant lui, avais le corps parfait, plus adulte.

Itachi se plaça en face de son frère, collant leur corps nu, les mains dans le dos pour presser leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient déjà excités, la seule chose qu'ils avaient en tête toute la soirée et même toutes les soirées où ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble allait se réaliser.

Leurs érections se frottait ensemble, selon les déhanchements, créant de forts gémissement à Sasuke, il s'embrassèrent, scellant leur lèvres pour une lutte de passion, Itachi mis sa main derrière la nuque de son frère pour approfondir le baiser, le plus jeune s'écarta, regarda son frère avant de descendre son visage pour embrasser son torse pâle, titiller ses bout de chair brune. Itachi soupira d'aise lorsque que Sasuke vint prendre son membre tendu en bouche pour engager de long va-et-viens gourmands. Il revint vers la bouche de son aîné, ils s'embrassèrent longuement, les mains curieuses d'Itachi exploraient le corps de son jeune frère, passant par ses cheveux noirs jusque dans le creux des reins, quand il voulut renverser son frère sur le côté, Sasuke l'arrêta.

-Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui prend les devant en premier 'Tachi… dit-il avec une voix sensuelle en empoignant leurs deux sexes dans la même main.

-Hummm…Sasuu…

Il se campra sous les caresses experte de son jeune amant, Sasuke lui présenta deux doigts qu'il suça avidement, après qu'il sois assez humecté de salive, le brun embrassa son frère puis alla embrasser le bas du ventre en présentant ses doigt vers l'intimité d'Itachi, il en inséra un, puis deux. Les gémissements d'Itachi était de plus en plus fort, ce qui fit sourire son brun, perdu dans les vague de sensation. Sachant parfaitement toutes les zones érogènes de son partenaire, il fit tout en son pouvoir pour faire craquer son beau brun, ondulant ses doigts dans l'intimité d'itachi, touchant toujours le même point sensible qui fit crier celui-ci.

-C'est mieux qu'avec Sakura hein ?

-HuMmm…tais-toi… ne parle pas d'elle…Mmm…

-Hn ? Tsss….

Il se retira d'Itachi et souleva son bassin pour faire place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Les gémissements du brun s'intensifièrent d'autant plus quand son frère s'infiltra au complet en lui, créant des coups de butoirs de plus en plus rapide. Itachi cria son plaisir, Sasuke le fit taire en s'emparant de ses lèvres, le baiser était enflammé, tout comme les caresses qu'ils s'infligèrent amoureusement.

Sasuke senti qu'il allait bientôt atteindre le summum, alors il accéléra la cadence jusqu'à venir en Itachi qui en fit de même sur le ventre de son jeune frère. Le brun s'écroula sur son amant, mélangeant sperme et sueur, le souffle saccadé.

C'était divinement bon, ils s'enroulèrent ensemble sous les couvertures, Sasuke sentant le souffle chaud d'itachi sur ses cheveux.

-Tachi…

-Hn ?

-Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ? Je veux dire, juste moi ?

-Oui, je suis l'homme le plus comblé du monde… répondit-il en caressant la douce chevelure de son petit brun.

-Alors pourquoi Sakura ? Pourquoi elle et pas juste moi ?

-Je…Excuse-moi Sasu, mais je suis pas encore prêt.

-Tu dis toujours ça, on dirait que tu ne m'aimes pas réellement…

-C'est pas la question, dit-il en se retournant de dos à son frère. Dors, j'ai pas envie d'en parler…

-Je suis tanné Tachi…

-Je t'aimerais inconditionnellement.

Sur ce, ils s'endormirent.

**Fin flashback**

5


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Les grands moyens**

**Auteur: XmeloDIE**

**Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi pis je m'en fout complètement.**

**Note de l'auteur: y'en a pas.**

**Mais il y a une note 2.**

**Note 2 : **_**Les pensées des personnages en italique.**_

--

Deux semaines ont passé depuis que Naruto était à l'école de Konoha. Naruto s'était rapidement fait ami avec la troupe de Sasuke, et surtout avec Gaara et Shikamaru. Tout le monde le trouvait spécial, apportant un petit plus au groupe avec son énergie et sa joie de vivre, d'ailleurs le brun aussi l'appréciait.

Sasuke lui tournais autour, l'attendant le matin pour rejoindre la salle des cours, mangeant avec lui chaque midi et, en cours, il lui passait des petits messages en dessous de la table. Son rapprochement avec le blond ne passa pas inaperçu.

La fin des cours arriva enfin, et dans les couloir, le brun s'approcha de Naruto qui prenait son cartable pour les devoirs de la fin de semaine.

-Hey Naru, tu as quelque chose de prévue pour cette fin de semaine ?

-Heu non… Pourquoi ? demanda l'intéressé en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

-Eh bien, je voudrais que tu viennes chez nous ce soir et que tu restes jusqu'à dimanche… Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

-C'est que…

-À cause de tes parents ? Si c'est ça je peux…

-Non ! Non… Pas pour ça, c'est juste que je ne voudrais pas gêner et que je suis un peu surpris par ta proposition… dit-il en fixant le sol, pourquoi voudrait-il que je vienne un week-end complet chez lui ?

-Mais non ! Si je t'invite, ce n'est pas parce que tu me gêne… Au contraire… dit-il en regardant Naruto qui pris une teinte rouge pivoine à cause des deux derniers mots du brun.

-D'ac… D'accord.

--

Dehors, Itachi attendait patiemment son jeune frère, il trouvait qu'il prenait un peu trop son temps pour sortir. Finalement Sasuke sortit, Naruto à ses côtés, Itachi était habitué maintenant. Sasuke ouvrit la portière pour le blond et vint s'asseoir avec lui en arrière.

-Je suis supposer débarquer ton ami quelque part Sasu ?

-Non, je l'ai invité chez nous pour le week-end.

-Ah bon, et qu'est-ce que ses parents en pensent ?

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers Naruto.

-Je…Je n'ais pas de parents et je vis seul…

-Ok, dit Itachi, allons-y.

Sasuke était surpris par la déclaration du blond, lui, n'avoir pas de parents ? Il en n'a jamais parlé, même à lui qui était le plus proche de lui au lycée. Itachi lui, n'y faisait même pas attention et n'en prenait pas importance.

Rentrée chez les Uchiwa, Naruto n'osa toucher à rien, tout était trop…Trop… En fait, Itachi était maniaque du ménage et du luxe, pas comme son jeune frère, il collectionnait les objets rares. Le blond resta debout figé sur divers objets qui trônaient dans la pièce.

-Ton frère fait quoi dans la vie Sasuke ?

-Mécanicien mais tout ce que tu vois c'est dû a l'héritage de nos parents, et dans un ans je vais avoir ma part.

-Ah… Le blond était encore debout, fasciné.

-Reste pas planté là ! Il s'avança vers lui, plaça sa main sur les hanches de Naruto, on monte ?

Cette action fit réagir au quart de tour Naruto qui avait les joues rouge vif mais il ne se décolla pas pour autant. La seule question qui trottait dans son esprit était ; Pourquoi ? Sasuke aurait une attirance envers moi ?

Mais ses pensée furent vite coupées par une Sakura qui observa la scène un petit moment déjà au pied des escaliers.

-Sasuke ! Tu me présentes ton petit ami ? dit Sakura, tout sourire.

-Hein quoi ? Non… Heu… réussi seulement à dire le blond.

Le brun le coupa.

-C'est Naruto et ce n'est pas mon petit ami.

-Ah bon, enchantée Naruto… Sakura lui présenta sa main. Moi je suis Sakura, la blonde d'Itachi.

Le blond pris la main offerte.

-Enchanté.

Après les présentations, ils montèrent tout les deux directement dans la chambre de Sasuke, Itachi était juste à côté dans la sienne.

On voyais bien la différence entre les deux frères, le jeune brun était désordonné, les couleurs était sombre et rien ne faisait allusion au luxe. Il n'y avait aucune photo ou poster dans la chambre, seulement un bureau simple noir, une grande armoire où le linge sortait des tiroirs entrouverts et un lit au fond, nappé d'une grande couverture bleue marine comme le plafond et les rideaux en tissu.

Naruto se sentit tout d'un coup mal a l'aise. En faite, il ne connaissait pratiquement rien du brun, son passé et qu'est ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, ses envies et ses goûts. Le plus bizarre c'est qu'il l'invita chez lui de même.

-Ruto. Naruto !

-Qu…Quoi ? s'exclama le blond, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Ça fait quatre fois que je t'appelle, ça va ?

-Oui oui, je réfléchissais.

-À quoi ?

-Eh bien… Au fait que je ne te connais pas, avoua-t-il d'un ton sérieux en fixant l'Uchiwa.

Le brun ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de réflexion et ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus. S'ouvrir face aux autres était très difficile pour lui, déjà, alors qu'il l'invita chez lui, c'était gros, énorme même. Malgré tout, il fallait qu'il fasse des compromis.

Il lui sourit.

-Aujourd'hui, je t'invite dans mon intimité, ça te va pour l'instant ?

-Hum… Oui. _Je ne t'ai rien demandé non plus Sasuke._

_--_

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre des maîtres, Sakura et Itachi parlèrent du nouveau venu.

Sakura connaissait bien Itachi, cela faisait deux ans qu'ils se côtoyaient, alors même si le grand brun était le champion des sentiments caché, la rosée voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

-Ahah, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que Sasuke invite une personne a dormir à la maison.

-Hn… répondit un Itachi étendu sur son matelas, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

-Non mais il a l'air charmant comme jeune homme.

-Hn…

-Et puis comme ça on aura du temps de plus pour être seuls tous les deux.

-Hn…

-Hého !! s'écria la rosée, y'as quelque chose qui va pas ?

-Tout va très bien merci, dit il dans un soupir.

-C'est quoi là, Sasuke a des amis, il devient plus adulte et il se détache un peu plus de toi, c'est ça ton problème ? Itachi-chou est comme une mère poule qui a peur que son bébé batte de ses propres ailes ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

À cette question le brun resta de marbre, aucun geste ne dictait l'énervement même si, à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait.

-T'es vraiment lourde… fut sa seule réponse.

-C'est toi qui est lourd, c'est pas sain comme relation frère frère.

Itachi en avait assez, d'un bond il sauta du lit et lâcha une dernière phrase avant de quitter la pièce.

-Et toi t'es pas mieux, tu t'obstines à longueur de journée avec un gosse !

-Pff…

Et encore là, il était gentil mais l'idée de se chicaner pour ça, ça ne valait pas le peine.

--

Itachi fini de préparer le souper et Sakura était attablée, faisant les comptes pour son travail. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la discution qu'ils avaient eu, l'ambiance était comme d'habitude, calme.

Pendant que Sakura préparait la table, Itachi était monté à l'étage pour avertir son frère et son invité. Devant la porte, le brun s'appretta à frapper quand il entendit un cri suivi d'un « non non non » consécutif. Alors il entra sans frapper.

-Qu-… Itachi s'était cloué sur place.

Les deux garçons s'était eux aussi arrêté, Naruto était rouge mais Itachi ne put le voir.

-Héhéhé… réussi seulement à dire le blond.

-Non, grand frère, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Le souper est prêt, dit « le dit » grand frère.

-Quand Naruto va se décoincer de moi, on viendra manger.

-Hn… Il partit sans demander plus ample information.

Itachi ne voulait pas d'explication, il avait vu de ses propres yeux que Naruto tripotait son frère, son amour. Comment osait-il ? Et puis pourquoi Sasuke se laissa faire ? _Je suis jaloux, jaloux d'un… D'un gars que personne connaît, qu'on s'en fout quoi ! Non, arrête, reprend sur toi Itachi._ Il s'arrêta un moment au milieu des escaliers, respira et expira profondément avant d'aller s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Après tout, son petit Sasuke n'avait pas dit que ce n'est pas ce qu'il croyait ?

En fait, ce que Sasuke voulait dire dans « décoincer » que c'était qu'accidentellement le blond avait trébuché sur une petite boîte qui traînais à côté du lit et qu'il était tombé sur le brun. De plus, la boucle d'oreille du blond s'était coincée dans le chandail de Sasuke donc ils étaient collés un sur l'autre et de dos à la porte.

Finalement les deux amis avaient trouvé une solution, couper une infime partie du chandail pour déloger le pauvre Naruto qui était extrêmement gêné de la position qu'ils entretenaient. Pour Sasuke, cet évènement n'était pas moins qu'une partie de plaisir, faire languir Naruto par dessus lui et faire des déhanchements provoquant à son égart lui plaisait bien plus qu'il aurait pu penser.

Les deux adolescents s'assirent donc autour de la table, Naruto en face d'Itachi et Sasuke en face de Sakura.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda le blond en pointant l'assiette devant lui.

-Tu ne connais pas ?

Naruto fit non de la tête.

-C'est de la poutine, ça l'air de rien de même mais c'est super bon ! dit Sasuke.

Il fixa son assiette et décida finalement d'en prendre une bouché.

-C'est vrai, c'est délicieux.

-Évidement.

Le couple observa l'échange en silence, les regards chauds du jeune brun sur le blond énerva sérieusement Itachi, quant à la rosée, cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Mais bon, Itachi se secoua la tête de droite à gauche et pensa que ça ne voulait strictement rien dire.

-Tachi, tu es ailleurs ce soir, ça va ?

-Oui ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Il est peut-être fatigué, opina Naruto.

-C'est vrai, je suis juste un peu fatigué, murmure-t-il.

--

À la fin du repas, tous les quatres décidèrent de regarder un film de suspens.

Le temps passa vite, il était rendu vingt-trois heures quand le film finissa. Sans faire exprès, le blond s'était endormi sur l'épaule du brun, recroquevillé avec une petite douillette installé sur lui un peu plus tôt.

-Je vais le mettre dans mon lit, dit Sasuke.

Itachi se retourna vers son frère et leva un sourcil.

-Et toi, tu vas dormir ou ?

-Sûrement dans mon lit aussi.

-Si il n'est pas d'accord, tu fais quoi ? demanda Itachi sur un ton sec, chose qui étonna Sakura qui se retourna à son tour pour regarder son petit ami les yeux ronds.

Sasuke sourit.

-Je vais me débrouiller.

-Hn… Je vais me coucher, dit le grand brun.

Il se sentait mal, avoir l'air possessif envers son frère ne lui allait pas. _Je me comporte en idiot…J'ai tellement envie de…l'embrasser…_Il retint un soupir. Sur ce, il monta tout droit vers sa chambre, Sakura était en arrière, suivant ses pas.

Sasuke réveilla tranquillement le blond, lui donnant des petites tapes sur les joues, il se réveilla et observa les deux perles noires qui s'offrait à lui. Au bout d'un moment Naruto se dégagea du brun.

-Les deux autres sont partis dormir ? demanda le blond d'une voix mal éveillée.

-Ouais, on vas y aller nous aussi… Tu viens ?

-Hm.

Rendu dans la chambre, Sasuke commença par enlever son chandail. Naruto l'observa furtivement du coin de l'œil ;_ il est…Wow…_ D'un coup il pensa.

-Hé, je dors ou ?

-Par terre ou dans mon lit mais bon, si j'étais toi je dormirais dans mon lit, dit-il en enlevant son pantalon pour se retrouver juste d'un simple boxer.

-Hum… Ça ne te dérange pas ? J'veux dire, je suis un gars et toi aussi et ton lit est petit on vas être très à l'étroit dedans… À deux…

-Ça te gêne ? Pourtant tu es au homme, non ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto avais pris une faible teinte de rouge.

-Ah… Tu t'en souviens…

-Bien sur ! On n'est pas une tonne non plus !

-On ?

Sasuke répondit par l'affirmatif.

-Moi aussi je suis atteint de cette maladie, dit-il ironiquement en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ah…Euh…Je… Nah laisse faire, si ça ne te dérange pas alors…

Le blond enleva donc son linge pour se retrouver aussi en boxer et il se faufila en dessous de la couette et tourna le dos à Sasuke.

Les deux se turent, la seule chose qu'on entendait c'était les cris de jouissance de Sakura et la voix roque d'Itachi. Sasuke grogna, habituellement Sakura ne criait pas réellement, il se doutait bien que son frère voulait le faire chier, il avait bien vu les regards noir de son frère ce soir. Mais là, il exagèrait, Sasuke commença à bouillir, alors il se retourna pour faire face au dos du blond.

-Naru ?

-Hn ?

-Est-ce qu'ont pourrait parler le temps qu'ils arrêtent leurs ébats amoureux ?

-Ahah… De quoi veux-tu parler ?

À cette phrase Sasuke songea, est-ce qu'il serait préférable d'aller droit au bout, ou du moins lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait ?

-Hum… Est-ce que… Un jour… J'aurais une chance avec toi ? demanda-t-il réellement embarrassé.

Naruto ressentait le souffle chaud et rapide de Sasuke derrière lui, ses mains frôlaient son dos, cela lui donna un frisson dans tout le corps.

-Eeee… Peut… Peut-être… C'est que ça ne fait pas longtemps que je me suis sorti d'une relation qui m'as fait souffrir… Je n'ais pas envie d'en recommencer une autre pour l'instant.

-Ah… Et c'est pour ça que tu as changé d'école ?

_Décidément, il m'en cache beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui disait qu'il ne me connaissait pas,_ pensa le brun.

Naruto fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

-C'est quoi qui s'est passé ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, désolé… Mais… Il s'arrêta, il reprit une bouffée d'air avant de continuer.

-Mais ça ne…Me dérange pas…Si… Si tu me colles. Non c'est correct si tu… Fait ça…

-Tu es sur ? Demanda le brun qui s'approcha un peu plus.

-Non, non…

Et voila, c'est dit, Sasuke se colla complètement, passant un bras autour de la taille du blond, le visage dans son cou et une jambe par-dessus ses jambes. Ils étaient bien là, les bruits cessèrent et ils s'endormirent sur un dernier « bonne nuit ».

--

-

-- Et bien voila pour un autre chapitre, l'autre s'en vient mais je ne sais pas quand, moins de dix jours c'est sur ! Si y'a quelque chose qui vous dérange, dites moi le !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: Les grands moyens**

**Auteur: XmeloDIE**

**Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi pis je m'en fou complètement.**

**Note : **_**Les pensés des personnages sont en italique.**_

**_Let's go pour un autre chapitre !_**

_**--**_

_**--**_

Le week-end c'était passer sans encombre, Sasuke c'était amuser a jouer au charmeur avec un Naruto qui était un peu maladroit vis-à-vis lui, Itachi lui, grognait dans sa barbe plus le temps passait et Sakura était agréablement gentille avec les deux jeunes garçons malgrés le fait quelle n'aime pas Sasuke. Peut-être le fait quelle ne le voyait plus tourner après son frère la révoltait moins.

Dimanche soir venu, Sasuke avait reconduit le blond chez lui à pied, même si c'était loin, les moments intimes, si on peut appeler ça des moments intimes, était juste plus favorable pour les deux.

Rendu devant la porte du blond, Sasuke c'était avancer vers le blond. Voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, il continua d'avancer jusqu'à toucher les douces lèvres de son ami avec les siennes. Naruto ne l'avait pas repousser, il était juste surpris de l'engagement du brun alors il n'avait pas approfondit le baiser. Ce n'est pas que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas mais il voulait juste garder ses distances. Ceci dit, depuis ce temps là, Naruto n'arrêtait plus de penser aux lèvres de son ami et comment il c'était conduit avec lui les deux derniers jours. Il était doux et attentionner, le blond était loin d'être habituer qu'on se comporte de cette manière avec lui, ça lui fesait chaud au cœur.

_**--**_

Il était 16h52 à la demeure Uchiha, Itachi était revenu avec son frère de son lycée. Comme à leurs habitudes, Sasuke était parti dans sa chambre porter son sac et Itachi embrasait Sakura en signe de bonjour.

Le jeune brun désendit donc au rez- de-chaussé pour s'asseoir devant la télévision. Quelques minutes passa avant qu'il entendit Sakura dire ;

-Je vais aller faire des courses pour le souper, je reviens !

-D'accord ! Dit une autre voix familière dans la pièce voisine.

Il entendit aussi une porte se fermer et des pas qui s'approcha progressivement vers le salon. Sur le cadre de porte, Itachi se tenait là, les bras croiser et il observa son frère. Sasuke quitta des yeux l'émission pour se retourné vers son grand frère.

-Quoi ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Viens en haut, il faut qu'on parle un peu…

-Ont ne peut pas parler ici ?

-La télé va déranger, dit Itachi qui s'impatientait.

-Je peux la fermer.

Itachi soupira.

-Vient juste en haut c'est tout.

Il se retourna et marcha en direction de sa chambre, le jeune brun le suivi sans rouspéter. Dans la chambre des maîtres, Itachi était déjà assis sur son lit, Sasuke s'assis donc à côté. Il craignait un peu la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec son grand frère.

-De quoi tu veux parler Tachi ?

-Eh bien…

Itachi tapait du pied, montrant son malaise du sujet qu'il allait aborder.

-Oui ?

Il se racla la gorge.

-Avec ton ami là, Naruto… Il se passe quelque chose ? Non mais je veux dire, tu… Dois l'apprécier mais pas un peu trop ?

Il redoutait la réponse, mais d'un autre côté il sortait avec Sakura et Sasuke endurait touts les jours leur couple. _Ce n'est pas la même chose…_Pensa-t-il en essayant de se convaincre.

Sasuke lui, cria presque victoire, il avait fait réagir l'homme de sa vie et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait avoir, son petit manège avait-il porter fruit ? Du moins, peut-être juste le germe du fruit, alors il répondit ;

-Oui, je l'apprécie… Peut-être un peu trop.

Itachi baissa la tête. Devant la mine peiné de son frère, Sasuke se senti un peu coupable mais c'est alors qu'Itachi releva son visage avec une toute autre expression sur le visage.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas, ordonna-t-il sérieusement.

-Quoi ? Sasuke était étonné, son frère ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon, à part pour des conneries de petit garçon mais là…

-Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Il était vraiment dans touts ses états mais il essaya un minimum de se contenir, montré sa faiblesse, sa jalousie, c'était vraiment pas son genre. Son regard était dur, un mélange de fureur et de contenance se mélangeait, contrastant sur son visage d'habitude remplie de nonchalance._ Il ne peut aimer une autre personne que moi._

Sasuke avait les yeux ronds, totalement abasourdit, il essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais rien ne sortait. Ça lui fesait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoit, Itachi lui agrippa les mains et il les monta par-dessus sa tête pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Itachi décida d'être un peu plus doux, il s'approcha et il lui murmura à l'oreille;

-Tu es à moi… Petit frère, tout en lui léchant le contour du lobe, seulement à moi.

Sasuke frissona, sa voix était tellement sensuelle, sujette au plaisir non feint. Il avait toujours voulu entendre ces mots et c'est maintenant que son frère le lui disait. _Est-ce que le jeu est fini ?_

Itachi embrassa son frère langoureusement en passant ses mains sous son chandail, caressant les moindres recoins de son corps. Les gémissements de Sasuke étaient étouffés par la langue joueuse d'Itachi. Il sentait son membre se gonfler sous le plaisir que son frère pouvait lui procurer mais il s'arrêta. Itachi un peu surpris le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je…Mais… Sakura ?

Itachi arrêta tout mouvement et il se décolla.

-Tu sais bien que… Il ne put finir sa phrase.

-Pourquoi pas encore, ce n'est jamais le temps mais ce temps là vas-tu venir un jour ? Hein Itachi ? Dit moi le donc ! S'écria Sasuke qui avait de la misère à se contenir.

Là c'était trop pour Sasuke, avec une phrase son frère lui a fait voir le septième ciel et POUF ! Avec une seconde phrase il venait de tomber face première à terre. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais Itachi ne pouvait pas le voir, il ne le regardait pas. Sasuke avait vraiment cru que c'était fini, qu'il pourrait enfin posséder son frère en entier, il avait réellement cru. Son cœur lui serra dans la poitrine, il avait chaud, une boule s'émisa dans sa gorge, il avait mal. Alors d'un bond, Sasuke se leva, essuya ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler et regardait Itachi de haut.

-Itachi. Sa voix était pleine d'assurance malgrés le fait que quelques secondes plus tôt il s'était cru de ne plus pouvoir parler durant un bon moment.

Itachi leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-Entre moi et Naruto il y a quelque chose de fort et ni toi ni personne ne pourras m'empêcher d'être avec lui !

Itachi avait la bouche grande ouverte. Tranquillement son visage se ferma, laissant apercevoir seulement un regard de marbre. Son regard se fit menaçant mais Sasuke n'avait pas peur non, il était fière et plus déterminer que jamais.

-NON !

Itachi s'était relevé, fou de rage.

-Je m'en fou maintenant, dit Sasuke d'un ton désinvolte.

-ET MOI JE M'EN FOU QUE TU T'EN FOU !

-ARRÊTE DE CRIER ! Cria Sasuke.

Itachi s'arrêta mais son regard en disait long. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ils se regardaient comme si le défi était celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps sans baisser les yeux.

Sasuke fini par couper le silence qui se fesait lourd.

-J'ai pris ma décision, c'est moi ou elle. Il n'y a plus d'alternative possible, je m'en vais.

Il se retourna et parti prendre son manteau pour finir dehors.

Itachi resta sur place encore deux minutes, il n'en revenait pas de ce que son petit frère lui avait dit,_ non impossible…_ Il s'avança et de toutes ses forces il envoya sa rage dans le mur de sa chambre. Il avait fait un trou dans le mur avec son poing mais il n'avait pas mal, il tremblait de rages, c'était tout ce qu'il ressentait. Au même moment Sakura était en bas, elle avait entendu un gros boum et elle était monté.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Sakura qui n'osa même pas s'approcher, voyant qu'il n'était pas en état de parler.

-Rien, vraiment rien, et il parti vers la salle de bain.

Sakura avala difficilement sa salive, elle avait les larmes aux yeux tout en fixant le trou peu profond mais bien présent dans le mur. Quelle était la nature de la lueur dans ses yeux ? Se demanda-t-elle.

-Il est fou… Son menton et la lèvre inférieure tremblait, plusieurs goutes tomba finalement sur le plancher de la chambre. Elle fit trois pas de reculons avant de partir de la maison pour se réfugier chez sa meilleure amie Anko.

#

Sakura était devant la grande porte en bois de la demeure de son amie. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces pour que sa meilleure amie soit présente, l'envie de se vider le cœur était plus prenante que bien d'autre fois.

La rosée sonna une fois, personne n'alla ouvrir. Elle sonna une deuxième fois en vain. Quand elle s'apprêta pour parti, la porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur une belle jeune femme à la poitrine généreuse.

-Ah ! Désoler, j'était en train de me changer, dit Anko, contente d'être arrivé avant que son invité part à cause de son retardement. Entre Sakura !

-Merci, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

À l'intérieur, les deux amies s'installèrent au salon, Sakura sur le canapé et Anko à sa droite sur sa vieille chaise berçante qui appartenait à sa grand-mère.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Non merci…

-Bon alors dit moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne te sens pas bien depuis un bon moment, c'est ton chérie ?

Sakura avait relevé son visage, l'expression qu'elle aborrait donnait la réponse à Anko qui ne put retenir un soupir.

-Raconte moi.

-J'ai… L'impression de perdre le contrôle mais… Je ne sais plus à vrai dire…

-Hola ! J'ai manqué un bout moi. Anko regardait Sakura, soucieuse des problèmes qu'elle pourrait avoir.

-Itachi et Sasuke, c'est ça mon problème. Ils… Me cachent des trucks importants qui échappe à mon contrôle. Je suis sûr que Sasuke aime son frère d'une mauvaise manière et Itachi le sait. Ils se chicanent, ils ne me disent rien et moi comme une conne je reste au milieu sans pouvoir rien dire et sans savoir.

Elle se pencha en avant et parti en sanglot, les mains devant son visage. Alors Anko s'approcha pour aller la consoler, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle-même ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était une nouvelle assez bouleversante, les histoires d'incestes ne couraient pas les rues ici, à konoha.

-J-Je ne sais pas si c'est ma faute ou… O-Ou je ne sais plus, je perd Itachi, c'est bientôt fini j'en suis sûr, dit entre plusieurs sanglot.

-Calme toi, murmura la jeune femme, ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois.

Sakura releva son visage rempli de larme, ses yeux rougis regardaient sa meilleure amie.

-J'aimerais tellement que ça sois vrai ce que tu dis Anko, j'aimerais tellement, dit-elle avec difficulté.

Elle continua de pleurer, plus calmement cette fois mais sa tristesse n'était pas moindre pour autant.

Anko réfléchissait, elle se sentait un peu inutile, _Qu'est-ce que je peut dire ?_ Après quelque minute de silence et de consolation et après mainte théorie mentale d'Anko, elle décida que son amie n'avait rien à perdre alors elle proposa l'idée la plus favorable et pratique qu'elle a put trouver.

-J'ai peut-être une solution pour toi…

-Je t'écoute.

-Et si tu posais une caméra miniature dans votre chambre quand tu pars pour ton travaille ? Tu pourrais voir si les deux frères font quelque chose de mal, au moins ça serait un début non ? Et puis si il arrivait ce que tu crois, même si ça fait mal, tu pourras le reporter à la police.

Sakura réfléchissait à la proposition un moment.

-Peut-être…

Anko, satisfaite de sa proposition, montrait un grand sourire à la rosée.

En fesant le pour et le contre, dans la tête de Sakura, tout ça sonna plutôt bien.

--

--

**Ça pris plus de temps que je pensais pour poster le chapitre mais sinon enjoy ! Des commentaires ? Ça fait toujours plaisir...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: Les grands moyens**

**Auteur: XmeloDIE**

**Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi pis je m'en fou complètement.**

**Note de l'auteur: **_**Les pensés des personnages sont en italique.**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

Naruto était nu dans son lit avec son compagnon habituel d'un soir Sora, ils se connaissaient depuis un moment déjà et quand l'un d'eux n'allait pas bien, ils allaient chercher du réconfort chez l'autre. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont baser leur amitié. Plusieurs personnes pourraient penser que les deux jeunes hommes étaient immoraux de ne penser qu'à ça lorsqu'ils se voient mais pour eux, ils étaient seulement frère de sexe comme on pourrait le qualifier, c'est une normaliter comme une autre.

Quand Naruto était revenu du lycée, Sora était là, l'attendant devant la porte de son petit appartement pour entré. Ils avaient parlé un peu de tout et de rien puis après comme d'habitude ils ont fait leur parti de jambe en l'air.

Les deux amis avaient fini depuis un moment, l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit, aucun des deux ne parlait, pensant à des choses diverses.

Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'y attende, une personne frappa à la porte, brisant le silence habituelle qui s'était émissé entre les deux.

Naruto se leva, attrapa une paire de jeans qui traînais par là et l'enfila en vitesse.

-Tu attendais de la visite ? Demanda Sora surpris.

-Non, personne ne sait ou j'habite. Habille toi ! Vite ! Insista le blond.

La personne refrappa, plus fort cette fois.

-J'arrive !

Naruto ouvrit la porte en fermant sa fermeture éclaire.

-Sas…UKE ! Le haussement de sa voix montrait son étonnement, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici, chez lui.

-Je vous dérange ? Demanda le brun en étirant le cou pour voir Sora derrière, demandant qui était la personne qui osait les dérangés.

-Non, dit-il en invitant le brun à entré, j'aurais juste ramasser un peu mon bordel…

-Mais non rassure toi, j'ai l'impression d'être dans ma chambre mais en plus grand, dit-il en fesant un sourire au blond.

Naruto était une personne simple, dans son petit deux et demi, seul les choses nécessaires régnaient et par-dessus tout, ils régnaient tous en dehors des armoires, sur les tables et les étagères. C'était un véritable bordel. Mais aussi étonnant que vrai, son chez lui n'était pas sale, loin de là.

Sasuke s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, Naruto était parti chercher de quoi se vêtir le reste du corps pendant que Sora fixait le nouveau venu. Le brun le remarqua et en fit de même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as a me regarder de cette façon ? Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto se retourna et constata une chose, il fallait qu'il brise un peu la glace entre les deux jeunes hommes au salon.

-Sora je te pré-

Sora le coupa au même moment.

-Hey Naru, est-ce que c'est de lui dont tu m'as parler tout à l'heure, un beau brun qui a l'air de bien embrasser qui s'appelle Sasuke ?

Plus personne ne parla, le blond était viré au rouge et regardait aléatoirement ses deux amis, Sasuke fixait Naruto à l'attente d'une réponse quant à Sora, il a su seulement à la fin de sa phrase qu'il n'aurait pas dut parler.

-Euh… Je… Sora-je-te-présente-Sasuke-Sasuke-Sora. Sur cette bref présentation, le blond se retourna et alla préparé le souper comme si rien n'était mais son rouge qui lui allait pourtant très bien, trahissait son embarra.

-Tu sais quoi Naruto ? Demanda Sora.

-Hn ?

-J'y vais, je vous laisse, passé une bonne soirée ! Il pris son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Pourquoi tu ne reste pas ? Mange avec nous voyons !

Sasuke lui, ne dit rien, lui s'en foutais complètement.

-Parce que j'ai du travail à faire, dit Sora en fesant un clin d'œil au blond.

-Pff menteur ! Bye Sora !

Il restait donc Sasuke qui s'avait pertinemment pourquoi le gars aux cheveux gris était parti, se qui lui vaut un sourire discret et Naruto qui préparait son met favori, des ramens ! Le brun décida de s'approcher de Naruto qui lui fesait comme si il n'avait personne.

-Que fait tu ? Demanda poliment le brun qui s'était mis derrière le blond, la tête sur son épaule.

Naruto sursauta et échappa sa fourchette par terre. Il se pencha pour la ramaser en même temps que sasuke mais le jeune blond se releva aussitôt et fracassa avec sa tête le nez du brun qui se mit à saigner abondamment

-AH PUTAIN NARUTO ! Cria Sasuke la main devant son visage. Tu aurais pu faire attention merde ! On pouvait apercevoir le sang qui coulait à travers ses doigts.

Le blond était affolé.

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis dé…

-Arrête et vas me chercher quelque chose pour essuyer le sang.

-O-Oui !

Le blond revint avec un linge mouiller et le passa rapidement à l'Uchiha qui grogna. Il n'était déjà pas de bonne humeur, se faire casser le nez était loin de lui faire remonté le moral.

-Je t'ais déjà dit que j'était désolé ? S'essaya le blond.

Pour seule réponse il eu un grognement et un regard mauvais. Il eu un moment de flottement pendant lequel le blond était dans la lune quand Sasuke demanda, toujours avec le linge sous son nez ;

-Naruto, ça sent le brûler…

-Comment tu peux sentir avec ton… EH MERDE LES RAMENS !

Il se précipita sur le four et le ferma en enlevant la casserole. La pièce entière sentait le brûler à des kilomètres à la ronde, comment avait-il put ne pas s'en apercevoir.

-B-a-k-a, C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

-Oh tais toi, t'occupe.

-Tss…

Finalement le blond avait commandé du chinois sur le consentement du brun. Ils ont donc continué leur soirée à bavarder tranquillement et à rire. Ils étaient maintenant sur le divan, il n'y avait pas de télé alors le system de son était ouvert, le bruit de fond était parfait pour couvrir les blancs entre leurs conversation.

-Hn Sasuke ?! Pourquoi tu es venu chez moi ?

À l'entente de la question, il s'était retourner la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Bah… Le beau brun qui a l'air de bien embrasser voulait te voir.

-Laisse faire sora, il exagère toujours.

_Toi Sora tu m'en vaudras une !_

A cette réplique Sasuke parut déçu, selon le blond bien sûr.

-C'est quoi ta vraie raison ? Je ne crois pas que t'aurais fait toute cette route juste pour venir me voir.

Sasuke était un peu désemparé de ce retour de situation, qu'elle mensonge pouvait-il bien inventer ?

-Eh… Mon frère et Sakura se sont encore disputer et je voulais avoir la paix, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je suis venu ici, et je voulais te voir aussi. Je t'aime bien et je voudrais plus, enfin je vais tout faire en mon pouvoir pour te faire mien.

Naruto le regardait de travers.

-Tu es franc, je n'ais pas de meilleur mot pour le dire mais…

-Mais ?

-Prenons notre temps ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Sasuke tout sourire mais derrière son masque, la frustration montait en flèche, décidément rien ne marchait aussi bien qu'il l'aurait penser. _J'ai l'air d'avoir tout mon temps ?_

-Il faut que je te le dise Sasuke, je me suis fait avoir par un autre gars avant et c'est aussi pourquoi je suis venu ici, à Konoha…

-Il s'appelle comment ? Demanda Sasuke, soudainement intéresser.

-Hum, Sai… Il te ressemble.

Naruto revoyait encore son visage, ses traits et sa peau douce, son faux sourire, sa traîtrise. Tout ça le dégoûtait et si Sasuke était là pour lui faire oublier, il apprendra à l'apprivoiser.

-T'as pas envie de m'en parler ? Proposa le brun.

Naruto se mordait la lèvre inférieur et tripota le bas de son chandail, la question était est-ce qu'il voulait se remémoré de ses vieux souvenir douloureux enfouit au fond de sa mémoire ?

-Je… Tu veux vraiment ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, déterminer à savoir un peu plus la vie de son ami.

Naruto pris une grandes inspiration puis commença…

**-**Il y a de ça un an, je sortais avec Sai… Je l'aimais énormément, sa façon de parler et de rire, j'aimais sa façon de marcher, son odeur et son visage, tout de lui me fesait vibré. Cette relation a duré trois mois, j'étais aux anges mais un jour… Un jour je l'es vu au parc a-avec mon meilleur ami Deidara, ils s'embrassaient. Le visage du blond s'assombrie, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux au début, je me suis approcher et puis ils m'ont regarder, Deidara avait l'air de vouloir s'excuser mais Sai parla avant lui, il m'a dit qu'il s'est joué de moi, qu'il sortait avec moi pour seul but d'être plus proche de mon meilleur ami, maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait je pouvais partir, ce que j'ai fait. Deidara n'a rien rajouter, ça m'as brisé le cœur alors je suis venu à Konoha, je ne voulais plus voir personne que je connaissais. Voilà mon histoire…

Sasuke avala difficilement sa salive. Il se sentait mal de devoir admettre qu'il allait faire à peu près la même chose que son ex petit ami. _Pas le temps d'avoir des remords ni des prises de tête ! _

-Vraiment Naruto, c'est un sale type ! S'exclama le brun en lui donnant une tape réconfortante dans le dos.

Naruto lui sourit, il se sentait bien de l'avoir dit à quelqu'un, il n'avait pas de parent de sœur ou de frère, seul Sora savait son l'histoire.

-Je te remercie de m'avoir écouté jusqu'à la fin. Ceci clos les mauvais souvenirs, Naruto se leva et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Bon il se fait tard, je vais prendre ma douche et me coucher, et toi tu vas partir ?

-Eh bien… Ça te dérange si je dors ici ?

Le blond déglutis.

-Ce… N'as… Bah… Non !? Non ça ne me dérange pas !

--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! J'ai tu l'air dans ses culottes ?

-Arrête de te mettre dans cet état Itachi ! Je te parle doucement et toi tu t'emporte ! Dit moi à la fin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

Sakura était à bout, depuis deux heurs qu'Itachi tournait en rond en grommelant, énerver que son frère ne soit pas rentré à la maison.

-C'est mon petit frère et je m'inquiète c'est tout, ce n'est pas normal pour toi ?

-Non… C'est un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, s'il ne rentre pas, c'est son problème et c'est normal.

Itachi s'arrêta, il avait tout compris le pourquoi du comment mais…_ Si tu savais Sakura, tu as raison, plus que raison mais…Si tu savais…_

Il soupira.

-Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, je sais pour vous deux, dit-elle les bras croisés.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, cette remarque l'immobilisa.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de nous deux ? Demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

-Qu'il t'aime plus qu'un frère et… ET TOI AUSSI ! Elle cogna son poing sur la table, comme pour mettre plus d'impact à ses dires.

Itachi était stupéfait, la colère monta.

-TU ES FOLLE, COMMENT PEUX TU CROIRE ÇA ? C'EST DÉGUEULASSE ! Il s'avança vers Sakura. SI J'AIMAIS MON FRÈRE POURQUOI JE SERAIS AVEC TOI ALORS ?

Sakura pleurait, elle prit son petit ami par la taille, la tête au creux de son cou.

-Je m'excuse, je… Je suis peut-être jalouse de… De l'intension que tu lui porte je ne sais pas, tu as raison… Huhuhu… C'est imbécile de ma part Itachi, comment j'ai pu croire ça huhu…

Itachi la réconfortait en lui donnant des petits baiser sur la tête et la tempe, il s'était calmer. _Comment elle a su ?_

--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--

Naruto avait fini de prendre sa douche, il chercha dans la pièce principale Sasuke mais il n'était pas là.

Rendu dans sa chambre, le brun était étalé de tout son long sur le lit les yeux fermé. Le blond haussa les épaules, qu'il dormait dans son lit ou non, ça ne le dérangeais pas pour le moins du monde. Dans son fort intérieur il espérait même que Sasuke soit avec lui ce soir, dans le même lit.

Le blond se coucha, face à Sasuke, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un poil._ Peut-être qu'il dort déjà…_Il le trouvait si beau, si gentil, attentionner…Alors tranquillement, Naruto s'approcha de puis déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son ami. Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux. Le blond resta figé, lui aussi avec les yeux aussi rond que des billes. Sasuke sourit, il ferma ses yeux puis embrassa Naruto qui en fit autant. Les deux jeunes hommes s'emportaient, leurs mains se promenaient à leur aise, découvrant pour la première fois les fins traits de leurs peaux. Ils continuaient ainsi jusqu'à temps que Sasuke mis sa main dans le boxer du blond.

-Stop !

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Pas maintenant tu veux ?

-Hn…

Naruto l'embrassa plus intensément, un peu pour se faire pardonner de son refus. Ils en restaient à ce stade pour ce soir et c'est collé l'un contre l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent.

--x-x-x-x-x-x--

**Encore un autre chapitre ! Et c'est loin d'être fini ! J'ai une foule d'idée à mettre en place, et désoler si il n'y a pas encore d'action, ça ne serait tarder je crois :P Alors des commentaires ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: Les grands moyens**

**Auteur: XmeloDIE**

**Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi pis je m'en fou complètement.**

**Note de l'auteur: **_**Les pensés des personnages sont en italique.**_

Merci pour les reviews, j'en n'ais pas des tonnes mais sais sans importance, juste le fait de savoir qu'au moins trois personnes aime mon histoire, ça fait ma journée :P C'est pas la quantité mais la qualité ! Bah qualité… Les personnes sont de qualité… Bah les personnes… J'en sais absolument rien en faite… On s'en fou ! Même si vous n'êtes pas de qualité, quand on les mets dans le congélateur ça dure plus longtemps alors passé date ou pas, c'est encore bon ! Ok ok j'm'arrête, ça devient complètement impertinent… Merci quand même hein ! XD

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux, instantanément, en ressentant la main de Sasuke sur son torse, il eu un sentiment de bien être. Sa chaleur lui donnait comme une sorte de sécurité. Il détourna la tête et vit qu'il était en retard de trente-cinq minutes. La présence de son ami lui avait fait oublier de mettre son cadran.

Il soupira puis se tourna vers le brun, posa une main sur son épaule pour le secoué.

-Hey !

-Humm… Pas tout suite Tachi… mais tu peux m'em… Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

-M'en quoi ? Naruto riait aux éclats. M'embrasser ? Ahahahah !

Le brun lui, trouvait ça nullement rigolo, il avait faillit faire une gaffe stupide. Il se surprit même de s'ennuyé de son frère, ça fesait un moment qu'Itachi ne l'avait pas réveillé en lui donnant un baiser.

-Crétin… Il se leva et prit ses vêtements pour aller à la sale de bain.

-C'est toi le crétin, et prend pas trop ton temps, ont est en retard !

-Je m'en fou ! S'écria Sasuke avant de fermer la porte.

-Pas du matin lui.

Après avoir mis son linge, Naruto prépara son déjeuner. Des toasts avec de la confiture, il mangea en attendant Sasuke qui prenait sa douche. Quand finalement le brun vint dans la cuisine, Naruto avait fini de manger.

-Qu'elle idée de prendre sa douche le matin.

-Pour la même raison de prendre sa douche le soir.

Naruto lui fit un beau sourire, histoire de le taquiner un peu.

-Tu ne mange pas ? Demanda Naruto qui voyait le brun partir vers la porte pour sortir.

-Non, je n'ais pas vraiment faim.

-Ok…

Sur ce, ils partirent pour l'école. À l'entré, tout le monde était étonner de les voir ensemble, habituellement le blond était toujours là avant Sasuke. Aujourd'hui leurs amis étaient encore plus stupéfait de voir Naruto passer un bras sur le dos du brun et que celui-ci n'était gère daigner de le repousser.

-Salut les amoureux ! S'écria Kiba.

-Ont n'est pas des amoureux ! Protesta le blond.

Sasuke leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. La journée se passa tranquillement, maintenant il ne restait plus que quelque minute avant que la cloche finale déterminait la fin des cours. Sasuke tapait avec son crayon sur son pupitre et regardait à l'extérieur. Naruto voyait son comportement changer à mesure que l'heure avançais, de plus en plus Sasuke montrait des signes évidents d'anxiété.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ? Il ne c'était même pas retourner à l'entente de son nom.

-Tu es sûr que ça vas ? T'as pas l'air bien là…

Sasuke se retourna enfin.

-Ne ? Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas, menti le brun.

Naruto ne lui demanda rien de plus mais il était septique quant à la réponse qu'il avait reçu.

La cloche sonna enfin, le brun ce mordit la lèvre inférieure, machinalement il se leva, pris ses cartables et parti de la classe. Il n'avait même pas entendu quand Naruto lui avait dit au revoir. Plus il avançait vers la porte de sorti, plus il s'inquiétait, toute la journée il avait appréhendé ce moment, faire finalement face à son frère. Comment son frère allait réagir ? Ou bien, était-il venu le chercher ? La confrontation, il en avait peur.

Arriver à l'extérieur, la voiture noir était là, Sasuke avala difficilement sa salive puis avança le plus lentement possible. Quand il fit asser près, il constata que ce n'était pas son frère mais bien Sakura. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_ Jamais elle n'était venu le chercher, était-il arrivé quelle que chose de grave à Itachi ?

Une main sur son épaule le réveilla de ses pensés, il se retourna et celui qui lui fesait face n'était nul autre que Naruto.

-Tu es parti sans dire au revoir à personne, tu ne m'as même pas entendu te le dire. Naruto lui fit un sourire, il l'embrassa furtivement puis parti.

-Bye Naruto ! L'autre ne se retourna pas, il leva seulement la main en signe de salut.

Dans la voiture, Sakura avait tout vue et ne put feindre un sourire, elle l'est trouvait mignon. Le jeune brun entra dans la voiture et posa une question avant même que Sakura n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Pourquoi mon frère n'est pas venu me chercher ?

-Je lui ai demandé si je peux venir à sa place et il n'a pas protesté. J'ai seulement besoin de te parler seul à seul.

Sasuke la dévisagea.

-Et tu veux me dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Sakura démarra la voiture.

-Hum… Et bien… Tu vois hier Itachi n'était pas dans son état normal et il a défoncé une parti du mur de notre chambre avec son poing.

À l'entente de la phrase, Sasuke avait ouvert ses yeux à son maximum. Itachi, une personne calme qui savait garder son sang froid, avait pété les plombs à cause de lui. Il s'écrasa du mieux qu'il put sur le dossier du banc, maintenant l'idée était clair, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.

-Ah…

Sakura avait vu la réaction du brun, ce qui fit monter encore plus sa curiosité.

-Je voudrais savoir qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous deux.

_Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te mêle de ce qui ne te regarde pas…_

-Ont s'est disputé et le reste ne te concerne pas.

-Mais il est bizarre depuis hier, je veux savoir !

Sasuke la regarda.

-Parle en avec, ce n'est pas moi sa conjointe.

-Presque… Elle soupira profondément.

Sakura était certaine qu'il n'aurait rien dit, si son frère ne voulait pas cracher le morceau, encore moins lui. Elle s'était résolue à le savoir plus tard en fin de compte.

-D'accord… Et tu es avec Naruto maintenant, c'est rendu ton petit ami ? Vous êtes mignon ensemble. Elle lui fit un petit sourire moqueur.

-Hn…

--xoxoxoxoxoxox—

Naruto marcha en direction de chez lui, il restait quelque pas avant d'enjambé les escaliers qui le mènerait dans son appartement. Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de faire durant tout le trajet, embrasser Sasuke, est-ce une bonne chose ou une mauvaise idée ? Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, défaire le nœud qu'il venait de construire inconsciemment.

Il sortit ses clefs de sa poche et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand il entendit un boucan incroyable venir d'en bas et des pas qui montait vers lui. Il se retourna et Sora était là, entrain de se frotter le genou.

Sora répondit à l'expression d'incompréhension dans le visage du blond.

-Ahah désolé pour le bruit, je suis tombé en voulant monter les marches trop vite !

-Tu es blessé ?

-Non ça va, t'inquiète.

Ils entrèrent puis s'installa où bon leur semblait.

-En fait, tu tombe à pique, dit Naruto, j'aurais besoin de tes conseils.

-Oulala ! Pour que tu ailles besoin de moi, toi, l'homme qui n'a jamais besoin de personne, il faut que ce soit grave !

-Ouais, ouais ,ouais… Il roula ses yeux vers le haut et prit une position qui se voulait plus qu'exaspérer.

-Ta soirée en amoureux ne s'est pas bien passé ?

Le blond soupira de nouveau.

-Bref aller, je t'écoute. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air faussement sérieux.

Naruto vint s'asseoir à côté de Sora.

-Sasuke voudrait sortir avec moi et moi je ne sais vraiment pas, je l'ais embrasser avant de venir ici et c'est ça. Dit moi ce que je devrais faire !

-Et c'est à moi de te le dire ? Est-ce que tu l'aime ?

-Eeeh… J'aime tout de lui, il est beau, gentil, prévenant, il a un beau sourire, il a beaucoup de charme, il est doux et tranquille…

Sora en avait assez entendu alors il le coupa dans son inventaire de belle qualité.

-Ok ok ok… Tes yeux commencent à avoir la forme de cœur… Résumer ?

Naruto réfléchie un moment avant de répondre un faible oui. Sora eu un petit sourire, il adorait le comportement du blond, il était même un peu jaloux de Sasuke, il enviait le fait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir droit au cœur de Naruto.

-Alors, maintenant il n'y aura plus de sexe entre moi et toi hein ?! Sora était déçu que son aventure touche à sa fin.

Naruto lui prit la main, ce sera toujours unique entre nous deux…

-Hm hm… Tu devrais l'appeler ton prince charmant pour lui dire.

-Bonne idée !

--xoxoxoxox—

Sasuke entra puis passa par le salon et la cuisine mais personne n'était là. Il monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre, il s'étala dans son lit et fixait encore et toujours un point imaginaire au plafond. Les minutes passa jusqu'à temps que quelqu'un cogne à sa porte, son cœur rata un battement. Tranquillement il se leva et ouvrit la porte, c'était Sakura avec un téléphone dans ses mains.

-Un jeune homme pour toi, dit la rosée.

-Hn… Il prit le combiné et le posa sur son oreille, quant à Sakura, elle quitta le seuil de la porte aussi vite qu'elle est venu.

-Allô ?

_-Hey c'est Naruto !_

-Ah… Ça va ?

_-Ouais super !_

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

_-Euh… C'est pour euh…_ Son ton se fit beaucoup moins confient, _finalement j'ai prit ma décision, j'accepte de s-sortir avec t-toi…_

-Ok… C'est génial ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_-Sinon je suis avec Sora, je ne lui ferait pas attendre plus longtemps, ont se revoie demain !_

-Ouais…

_-Je t'aime._

-Moi aussi, je… T'aime. Il raccrocha en soupirant, il n'avait jamais su à qu'elle point il s'avérait difficile de dire ces trois mots là.

Sasuke se retourna pour déposer le téléphone quand il vit Itachi sur le seuil de sa porte qui attendait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. _Avait-il entendu toute la conversation ?_

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda le plus jeune des deux.

-Assez pour t'entendre dire je t'aime à ton Naruto, répondit-il calmement.

Sasuke se rassis sur son lit.

-Pff… C'est mon petit ami maintenant.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Itachi parti en refermant la porte.

Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien, son frère était bipolaire ou quoi ? Il ne s'était même pas fâcher, aucun propos venimeux ni même du mépris.

Le brun avait juste envie de pleuré, pourquoi son frère lui fesait autant de mal ? Il n'avait pas mérité çà...

--

--

-- Yeah yeah ! Et hop ! Un autre chapitre de pondu, alors ? Une critique ? Je reviens avec la suite dans une semaine et demie à peu près. À plus !


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: Les grands moyens**

**Auteur: XmeloDIE**

**Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi pis je m'en fou complètement.**

**Note de l'auteur: **_**Les pensés des personnages sont en italique.**_

**Cc :** Une semaine et demie… J'ai été très longue pour poster le prochain chapitre mais bon voilà, je ne l'abandonne pas, juste une petite pause. Sinon désoler pour le retard.

_**--**__**La suite ici même !**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

La cloche sonna pour la fin des cours, touts les élèves partirent à leur demeure respective. Pour Sasuke et Naruto la journée fut tranquille, quelques bisoux de temps à autre, les filles étaient très déçus de voir que les deux mecs les plus sexy de leurs classe sois en plus d'être gay, ensemble.

Le brun entrait bien dans la peau de son personnage du jeune garçon amoureux. Pour Naruto, en faite il était au ange, il n'aurait pas pensé trouver enfin l'amour qu'il cherchait, pour lui Sasuke était le mec parfait. Bref, tout se passa pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, m'enfin, l'image était belle.

-Tu viens chez moi ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Euh, avec plaisir !

L'idée était clair pour le brun, en faire baver à son frère, le plus possible. L'emmener à la maison le plus souvent possible.

Sur ce ils partirent vers la traditionnelle voiture noir, Sasuke ouvrit la portière à Naruto puis s'assis derrière avec lui. Itachi fit comme si rien n'était, il jeta seulement un regard discret par en arrière, Sasuke observa chaque mouvement.

-Bonjours Naruto, dit le grand frère.

-Salut Itachi ! Dit le jeune blond, très enthousiasme.

Sasuke ne lui dit rien comme son frère, ils s'ignoraient complètement.

Arriver à la maison, le brun emmena son copain directement dans sa chambre. Naruto resta figé au milieu de la pièce, pour la première fois depuis la formation officielle de leur couple, ils se retrouvaient seuls.

-Ça va ? Demanda Sasuke qui s'approcha jusqu'à se coller sur le blond.

-Oui ! Il décida de réagir, Naruto n'était pas une petite effarouché et les lèvres trop tentante de Sasuke avais l'air d'attendre, alors sans plus attendre, le blond s'empara des lèvres de Sasuke et l'emmena sur son lit, il s'assoit donc en califourchon sur lui.

-Tu te réveille enfin ?

Naruto lui fit le plus beau sourire du monde.

-Hn… Les jeunes garçons se retournaient vers la porte, Itachi était là, les observant tour à tour.

-Tachi ! Vas t'en !

Les joues de Naruto étaient viré au cramoisie, c'était lui qui était sur le brun, les mains sur le torse.

-Je ne veux pas de cochonnerie dans ma maison ! Est-ce clair ?

-Excu… Tenta Naruto mais Sasuke le coupa;

-C'est ma maison aussi ! Naruto s'enleva de son petit ami pour se lever et aller au toilette, il ne savait plus où se mettre entre les deux frères, il trouva préférable de les laisser seul.

Quand Naruto était parti, Itachi sourit a son frère.

-Tu veux jouer ? Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais petit frère.

-De quoi tu parle ? Demanda le petit frère, fesant semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi son frère voulait parler.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ?

-Tu me prends vraiment comme un bouche-trou ?

Itachi n'aimait vraiment pas comment son frère pensait de lui.

-Jamais de la vie ! Voyons Sasuke tu es mon frère !

-Tu es mon frère, tu es mon frère… Dit-il rageusement –C'est bien ça le problème Tachi ! Cria Sasuke, outré.

Dans les toilettes Naruto ne comprenais plus rien, il entendait seulement quelques mots, il a tiqué quand il avait entendu _Tu es mon frère c'est bien ça le problème_. Vraiment, quelle relation bizarre.

Itachi, mécontent du haussement de la voix et énerver du comportement de son frère, il lui cracha au visage –Tu veux jouer ? Alors ont va jouer. Puis il parti de l'encadrement de la porte, laissant son frère douteux et nerveux par cette déclaration de guerre, pour lui s'en était tout comme.

Naruto sorti des toilettes quand il su que le grand brun était parti.

-Ça va ?

-Oui… Ça va très bien… Menti Sasuke.

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--Bon, ce petit chapitre était primordial pour la suite, j'ai remarquer que quand j'écris, ça prend beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne se passe de l'action ( -- ) Désoler hein ! C'est plus fort que moi, pour moi une histoire ce forme, pas quelle fait boum immédiatement.**_

_**Au prochain chapitre ça risque de faire boum par exemple. À bientôt ! **_

_**PS : Ouah, j'ai honte de poster des minuscules chapitres, c'est pas possible. Je ne mérite même pas de reviews pour ça :P**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: Les grands moyens**

**Auteur: XmeloDIE**

**Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi pis je m'en fou complètement.**

**Note de l'auteur: **_**Les pensés des personnages sont en italique.**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--J'ai été un peu longue pour la suite mais c'est bien parce que cette fic n'a pas l'aire très très populaire alors j'aime mieux écrire mon autre fic qui intéresse que cette fic qui n'intéresse pas grand monde, merci de me comprendre.**_

_**--**_

La suite maintenant.

--

Sakura était en bas en train de faire la vaisselle, quand elle avait entendu Itachi quitter la chambre de son frère elle s'était précipité vers le lavabo, ne voulant pas qu'il sache qu'elle les avait espionner.

Elle était frustré, les quelques mots qu'elle avait pu entendre l'avait choqué, alors c'est comme ça ? Itachi lui avait menti à propos de Sasuke et lui ? Elle n'en était pas sûre mais un gros doute que je dirais même énorme s'installa dans sa tête. Que Sasuke aille un petit copain n'arrangeait rien, il y avait anguille sous roche.

Elle frotta les assiettes avec rage et Itachi n'était pas dupe alors il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Rien ! Pourquoi ? S'il y aurait quoi que ce soit, tu me le dirais non ?

Itachi la regarda un instant. _Est-ce qu'elle aurait entendu notre conversation ?_

-Euh, je ne comprends pas ta phrase, s'il y aurait quelque chose oui je te le dirais mais c'est quoi le rapport avec _ça va bien ?_

Sakura s'arrêta, elle avait comprit qu'elle c'était un peu vendu, elle se reprit ;

-Excuse moi, j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensés, oui je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu de misère à trouver le menu de se soir, tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

Itachi s'assis sur une chaise, _elle ment tellement mal._

-Pourquoi pas du poulet avec du riz et des légumes ? Dit-il dans un soupir.

-Oui ! Parfait ! Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle put pour se contenir et de ne pas le gifler du plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

Quand le souper fut enfin prêt, Sakura appela les deux garçons.

-Ouah, ça l'air bon ! S'exclama le jeune invité, Sakura était ravi, rare sont les fois où les deux hommes de la maison la remerciait pour ces repas.

La rosée lui sourit –C'est sûr ! C'est moi qui a préparé le repas, pas question que ce soit immangeable.

Naruto était assis à côté de Sasuke et devant Itachi qui le fusiait du regard quand il regardait ailleurs. Le jeune brun était vraiment content, il avait juste envie de crié à son frère ; _Tu as joué avec le feu et tu t'es brûlé, tant mieux pour toi, moi je n'ais fait que t'avertir du danger ! _

Et c'est alors que son regard croisa celui de son frère, pendant un moment il eut peur, c'était une sorte de sensation très étrange, dans le fond de ses prunelles d'encre il put voir de la rage pure et dure mais il garda son regard impassible.

Sakura parlait avec Naruto, elle constata encore une fois qu'il était vraiment gentil et attachant, une boulle d'énergie positive avec un sourire extraordinaire, elle pensa alors que si il était plus vieux, elle aurait sûr ment craquer devant l'être qu'il était.

Elle n'oubliait tout de même pas ce qu'il c'était passer un peu plus tôt et elle observa discrètement l'échange silencieux entre les deux frères. Elle décida d'en profiter.

-Alors Naruto, Sasuke s'occupe bien de toi ?

Les deux Uchiha se retourna vers Sakura, les deux ayant des expressions différente sur le visage mais qui reflétait tout de même de l'agacement. D'un côté, elle n'avait aucune affaire à se mêlé de ce qui ne la regarde pas !

-Hum… Il rougissait à vue d'œil, oui.

Sasuke réagissant au quart de tour décida de jouer le jeu comme il se doit, il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto et regarda Sakura dans les yeux. –Très bien merci.

-Et le mariage est pour quand ? Itachi mit lui aussi son grain de sel.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avoué, aujourd'hui Itachi lui faisait un peu peur, il ne voulait pas lui parler, comme si il avait fait quelque chose de grave sans savoir la cause. Ce n'était nullement le cas de Sasuke qui lui prenait un certain plaisir à lui répondre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tachi, ça arrivera un jour et soit en sûr que tu seras mon garçon d'honneur !

-Faite donc un mariage à trois, comme ça ont va être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de chicane pour le partage de Sasuke.

Tout le monde c'était tut, appart bien sûr Naruto qui ne comprit pas le message subtile que Sakura avait envoyé aux deux frères.

-Ahah, ont ne peut pas faire ça et puis toi tu es avec Itachi et deux frères ensemble, beurk ! Je ne pense pas que l'église acceptera l'inceste et les mariages gays.

Tout le monde regardaient à présent le jeune blond qui mangeait avec appétit le souper en murmurant ; Sasu et Itachi ensemble ah ah…

-C'est certain, enfin j'espère et puis il y a des choses assez spécial dans la vie, Sakura regardait avec insistance Itachi, elle lui en voulait, elle ne savait pas si elle faisait fausse route mais tout son être voulait croire qu'il y avait une relation d'amant entre les deux frères.

-Ont peut arrêter de parler de moi et Sasuke, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. Itachi se leva de sa chaise et parti dans sa chambre laissant son assiette à peine toucher sur la table.

Cela mit un lourd silence que Naruto s'empressa de vite combler. Sasuke était encore choquer de la dernière phrase qu'avait dit son frère, alors leur relation était _dégueulasse ? _La seule envie qu'il avait en ce moment c'était de monté voir son frère et de lui foutre son pied dans la gueule.

À la fin de la soirée, quand Naruto et Sasuke s'apprêta pour dormir, le blond c'était rapproché de son copain pour lui faire comprendre ses envies.

-Non, pas ce soir.

-Mais…

-J'ai dis non un point c'est tout.

Naruto, vexé, se retourna et fixa le mur devant lui, Sasuke avait été sec et c'était loin de lui plaire, lui qui était normalement si gentil avec lui.

Le lendemain, tous étaient à table et personne ne parlait, à la fin du déjeuné Itachi emmena les deux garçons à l'école. Sakura en profita pour aller faire quelques courses.

Mine de rien, elle arriva à la destination voulu, un magasin d'électronique.

-Parfait. Elle descendit de la voiture et entra.

Un jeune homme d'environ l'âge d'Itachi s'approcha.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Elle lui fit un très beau sourire.

-Hum oui ! J'aurais besoin d'une camera miniature et facile d'utilisation.

-Très bien, Il s'éloigna en demandant de le suivre vers le fond de la pièce, il y a tout ce qu'il vous faut ici, autre chose ?

-Oui, j'aurais besoin d'une camera où l'on peut voir dans le noir.

-Hum… Tien voilà, celle-ci, elle sera parfaite pour vous.

-Merci…

**--**

**--**

**--Vous imaginez déjà ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? J'espère que vous appréciez toujours ma fic ! **

**Reviews ? **


End file.
